A New Tomorrow
by Squirtle1996
Summary: A story about how Simon and Yoko gets over Kamina's death. Will this make them realize the love they have for each other? Takes place after episode 8. Simon x Yoko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for checking this story out! This is my first Gurren Lagann story and I hope it's not too terrible. I decided to take a break with Fairy Tail fanfics and decided to try something new. **

**This will be a Yoko x Simon fanfic because there aren't many out there. Anyone sad that they didn't get together at the end? I know I'm sad. But this is why we got this wonderful thing called fanfiction. **

**The story takes place after episode 8. Don't worry about spoilers because this is not going to be canon. **

**Also shoutout to xchrispx for inspiring me to make a Yoko x Simon fic. Read "The Digger and The Sniper" for an awesome Yoko x Simon story that makes you want to cry. My story might be a little similar to xchrispx's.**

**Anyways, I'm done talking and now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Gurren Lagann series!**

_**Simon's POV**_

It's been a hundred and twenty hours since that dreadful day. I still remember it clearly, like it was still fresh in my mind. Everyone with tears in their eyes, horrified of what they just witnessed. Tears rolled down my eyes as I remember the scene. Gurren Lagann was pierced and in the bloody cockpit was my brother, Kamina, as he lies there, lifeless. I still remember everyone's faces, especially Yoko's. I love Yoko, love her with all my heart. She was the only person who recognized me as a human being, other than my brother. And I… I... I was the one who was responsible for the death of the person that Yoko loved! That's right… It was my fault that Kamina was killed. It was my fault that everyone was in sorrow. And it was my fault... my fault for making Yoko cry.

It feels like timed had stopped around me. I locked myself in my room these five days, cutting off all interactions with the other Dai-Gurren members. No one even bothered to check up on me. That should be how it is. I hear the others talking behind my back when I listen behind the doors.

"_Simon killed Kamina!"_

"_It was all Simon's fault that our leader is gone!"_

"_Curse him."_

None of those comments affected me because I know I deserved it. However, one comment did almost tear my heart apart.

"_I wish he could just leave. It would make me feel a lot more comfortable."_

So that was how she felt. That was how Yoko felt about me all this time. Well I guess I can't blame her. I was always the third wheel, getting in between her and Kamina. It's also my fault that bro is not here with us anymore. It's only natural that she wouldn't want to see me anymore.

I decided that it was time to face everyone. The time to step up my courage and walk out that door. I got off my bed and walked slowly towards the door. Reaching for the handle slowly, and when I got a hold of it, I froze. Froze in fear. I know that if I stepped out this room, I would get scolded and things would get emotional. I clench my fists tight. I know that I'm a coward and I know that everyone hates me. But if I go out there, everyone can let out their feelings and they would feel much better.

I reached back for the handle and turned it slowly. I opened the door and peeked through. I can hear the other members talking in the kitchen.

_**Yoko's POV**_

"Kittan! Be careful with that knife!" I yelled at the blonde.

"Whatever." Was his reply. It was the black siblings turn to make dinner today, but I decided to help them out. At least this can help me take my mind off of him. After crying for two days, I've finally gotten over the fact that Kamina was not with us anymore. I'm not going to lie, I still feel terrible, but it was better than before. I somehow even managed to comfort some of the other members.

I finish chopping the green onions and put them in the soup. I turn to Kittan to tell him that the soup was almost done, but I see the knife on the counter and he was glaring at something. I followed the direction of his eyes and I see him. It was Simon. The one who "killed" Kamina.

"What do you want kid?" Kittan spat out. Simon just stood there without a reaction.

"How can you still show yourself here?!" Kiyal continued.

Looking at Simon made me frustrated. Looking at him is like looking at Kamina. All the sadness that I tried to get rid of, it is all resurfacing. Simon took a step forward. At instinct, Kittan grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face. He was knocked to the floor, with a little blood dripping from his mouth. Kittan's siblings had to drag him into the living room before he killed Simon. Simon then got up and walked in front of me.

"Yoko…" I hear Simon speak. I ignore him and look the other way.

"Yoko…" He continued.

"Yoko… do you hate me…?

That made me crack. I looked him in the eye and started laughing.

"Hate you…? Do I hate you…? Is this a joke?!" I started laughing. He just stared back at me, with despair in his eyes. I then put on my serious face and got ready to explode.

"Of course I hate you. You were the one who killed Kamina. You were the one who made team Dai-Gurren lose its leader." I grabbed him by the collar. "You were the one who made everyone here feel miserable. If only you weren't so weak…" I let go of his collar and tears began to roll down my cheek. "If only you weren't here… If only you were gone… the maybe… just maybe... Kamina might still be living here, with us!"

I wipe my tears after scolding the boy. I actually didn't expect to yell at him that much, but It was the heat of the moment that made me go so hard on him. I thought that I went too far, but when I looked at Simon again, he was not phased. He still has the same blank expression, like he's just an empty shell with no emotions or feelings.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me how you feel." Before he turned around, he mouthed something, but I didn't quite catch it. After Simon left, the black siblings came back into the kitchen.

"Way to tell him, Yoko!" Kittan smirked. I gave him a slight nod.

_**Simon's POV**_

So it is true. I've been causing trouble for everyone. Everybody hates me now. But I don't blame them. I feel like crying, but nothing is coming out. Was it because I've ran out of tears? Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't be here anymore. Maybe it's a sign from bro, telling me to meet up with him in the afterlife. No. That's not right. Bro is in heaven and if I were to die, I would be going to hell. Is life still worth living? I mean, I lost my parents when I was really young, I lost my bro that I really loved, and now everyone hates me.

I walk into the bathroom and turned on the water, filling the bathtub. I then took off my clothes and emerged myself into the warm water.

_**Yoko's POV**_

After telling Simon how I felt, I felt a lot worse than before. Was I wrong to have yelled at him so harshly? Or was it that I misunderstood my feelings and I actually didn't hate him. But how can I not hate him, he was the one who killed Kamina. Kamina was the only person I've ever loved. Wait… that's not true… The first time I've met Simon, I was actually interested in him. But that was all before I got to know Kamina better. I know that Simon was at fault, but I just can't seem to hate on him as much as I was supposed to. And besides, if Kamina was able to replay that day even if knowing the outcome, he would probably still choose to help Simon because that's how much he loved his brother. Does that mean it wasn't entirely Simon's fault…?

"ko…YOKO!" Kittan shook me on the shoulders.

"Huh? Yes?" I snapped back to reality.

"Have you seen the knife? I've left it on the counter and now it's gone.

"No… I haven't seen it…" I got the ladle and began to stir my soup before it burned.

"Strange… it's like it just disappeared." The blonde man scratched his head.

I continued to stir my soup until realization hit me.

"Don't tell me…" I stopped worrying about my soup and ran as fast as I could. I can hear Kittan yelling at me for running off, but I got no time to explain. I quickly ran to Simon's room. Noticing the door was opened, I peeked in to see nobody there. I then went to every room and eventually reached the bathroom. I quickly opened the door. What I saw made my heart almost stop. The bathtub water was pink and one of Simon's arms were hanging out the bathtub with a knife in his hand.

I quickly reached for him. His body was cold. I dragged him out of the bathtub and saw a large cut on the wrist of his other hand. I quickly got a towel and wrapped it around his body and leaned his head on my chest in a sitting position. Instantly, I wrapped my arms around him, like a hug, with my chin on top of his head.

"Simon! Simon!" I shook him. There was no answer.

I was scared. Never been so scared in my life. I noticed his body and he was skinnier than I remembered. That's right… he locked himself in his room for five days and I didn't even bother to check on him. I'm a horrible person. I didn't know what was going on in his mind then, but I know now. Simon is just like us, hurting from the loss of Kamina. No. He's hurting more than us. Simon knew Kamina his entire life and he was his brother. This was when I realized how important Simon was to me. Maybe equal or even greater than Kamina.

I yelled for Kittan to come help me carry him back to his bed.

"Gosh. This guy. Can't live up to the hate so he's gotta die? What a coward." Kittan spat out.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Huh?" Kittan was confused.

"You don't know what he is going through! So don't talk about him like you know him!" I cried even more. Kittan sighed and went back out. I made a dash to the bathroom to get the first-aid kid. I took out the bandages and wrapped the bleeding hand. I then went to the drawers and got his pajamas and placed them on for him, even though it was embarrassing. I put two layers of blanket over him to help him stay warm.

After cleaning Simon up, I went to clean the bathroom. I drained the bloody water, cleaned up the water on the floor and washed the knife and placed it back where it belongs. After all that, I went back to the Simon. I sat on the edge of his bed and held his hands to warm him up.

"Simon, wake up." I whispered.

"Simon. You can't leave me. Not like this."

As time went by, I fell into a slumber myself, with my hands still holding his.

**A/N: Hopefully this wasn't too bad… So important question… should I continue this? Leave a fav or a review if you me to continue! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Simon's POV**_

_Where am I? All I see was darkness. There was no light, no sounds, no anything. I wander around, trying my best to find the exit, but to no avail. I walked in the same direction, hoping to reach a wall. But the further I walked, the more I realized about the situation. _

"_Is this what hell feels like?" I faked a laugh to no one in particular. _

_I sighed. Of course I'm in hell. Thinking back to what I was doing before I got here. With a knife, I went into the bathroom, took off my clothes, and emerged myself in water. And then I did something cowardly. That's right. I decided to take the easy step out of everything. I just couldn't take it. I didn't want to suffer anymore. I don't even care if I am a coward. I killed my bro, everyone hates me, and I… I made Yoko cry. Yoko… Yoko…Yoko! I remember now! When I was going unconscious, I remember hearing Yoko. But why was she there? Could it be that she cared for me…? Okay. I'm just going crazy now. There's no way that Yoko would care for me, let alone, waste her time to check on me. I sat myself down, unmotivated to continue any further. I close my eyes, accepting my fate. To be honest, this actually makes me feel a lot better than having to face the guys back at home. _

_-Few moments later-_

_I wonder how long I've died for. It feels like a few days have passed. I wonder if they even realized that I was not with them anymore. What am I saying…? I was in the tub during that time. Of course someone had to use the bathroom right? And if no one did, my body probably already started to rot and smell. _

"_Simon…"_

_I open my eyes, hearing someone call my name. _

"_Who's there?" I said into the darkness. I look around, but everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. I turn around and widen my eyes in horror. _

"_Ka-ka-ka-KAMINA?!" I tried to hug my bro, but he vanished before I could make contact._

"_Aniki! Aniki! Where did you go?! What are you doing in hell?! You should be in heaven!" _

"_Simon…" I turn to the voice to see a demonic Kamina._

"_A-Aniki…?" fear was clearly showing from my voice. This was the first time I was ever so scared of my bro._

"_Simon… why did you not connect to Dai-Gunzan?" This time, my bro's voice was deeper and scarier._

_I was shivering now. Shivering in fear. He began to walk closer to me and I can only move back. His limbs began to grow and transform into a more demon like form._

"_Simon…" he continued to come closer._

"_No. Stay back! I don't want this! Stay back!" But it was too late, he already got his hands on my head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

I quickly open my eyes, panting heavily. "So that was just a nightmare?" I said to no one. I took a deep breath. I then looked around my room, not expecting to see her there, holding onto my hand.

_**Yoko's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes, wondering why it was so unfamiliar. Oh right, I was in Simon's room. Oh right Simon! Panicking, I quickly turned around to see Simon, staring at me.

"Simon?!" I shouted. Unfortunately he didn't reply.

"Simon! How are you doing?! Are you okay?!" Still no reply. However, his face was a little red. I look down at my hand, and noticed that I was still holding his. I panicked and quickly let go.

"Don't get the wrong id—"before I could finish, I was cut off.

"Why…?" Simon muttered. I looked at him confused.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why…?" he continued.

"I don't under—"

"Why did you save me?!" he shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Do you not know what I did?! I killed Kamina! It was me! All me! It's not right for you to save my life!" He began to cry. My heart only began to hurt more.

"Simon listen…"

"Oh I get it! You and the others just want to watch me suffer!"

"No Simon! That's not how it is!" I began to shout. He didn't even look me in the eye anymore.

"Besides, out of everyone, I have the least rights to be saved by you!"

"That's not true Simon! If you would just listen to me!" I slapped him in face, hard. He was now quiet, and looking at me.

"Listen Simon…"

"You hate me, don't you?" I was cut off by him again.

Hearing his words, I remember what I had said to him before. Was it my fault that he attempted to end his life?

"No." I mumbled.

"You said it yourself. You're the one that told me to disappear. And when I tried to, you brought me back! Why are you doing this to me?!" Simon cried.

"Simon, it's true that I said all those things to you. However, I didn't actually mean it. It was just the heat of the moment and I was still angry. Angry at myself for not being able to save Kamina. Kamina's death is not your fault Simon. If anything, it was his own fault." I held on to his hand again. "Simon… promise me that you won't try to do that again. You have to live on! If anything, you have to live for me! I can't let another person close to me leave!"

Looking at Simon, he was probably lost of words. He did have a blush on his face though, so I guess that's a good sign.

"That's not true… it was my fault that bro is gone. If only I didn't break down mentally when fighting against the beastmen. I shouldn't have been there when you and bro were…"

I was shocked. "You were there?!" He gave a little nod.

"And you were thinking about our… and that was why you couldn't combine…?" I asked nervously. He gave a little nod.

"Does that mean you like… me…?" I stuttered with a blush as red as my hair. He then gave me a serious look.

"I did. But after I saw you two, and after bro had passed. I've given up. There was no way that I was suitable for you."

_That's not true._

"All I cause for you is sadness. I should just go back underground and dig like I'm supposed too."

"You can't do that!" I shouted.

"And why not. I already caused a death. If I stay, more people are going to get hurt."

"Don't blame yourself Simon. Kamina wouldn't blame you. He believed in you. He believed that you would lead the Dai-Gurren brigade to a bright future." I tried to comfort him.

"How can I lead a group of people when they all hate me?!"

"They don't hate you Simon. It's just that they're not ready to accept the fact that he's not here with us anymore. Give them some time."

It was quiet for a few moments, until I let out a yawn.

"Go back to your room." Simon said.

"But I want to stay here with you." I blushed at what I just said. "I don't mean it like that!" I shook my hands.

"Well if you want to stay here, then fine." He then climbed out of his bed and walked out the door. I quickly ran after him.

"Where are you going?!" I asked.

"Out for some fresh air." He said.

"I'm coming."

"Don't worry, I won't try that again. I will live on. For your sake." He said seriously.

'When did Simon, become so mature…?' I said to myself while blushing. I quickly followed up with him, deciding to stay with him anyways.

**A/N: Please leave a review if you have the time **


End file.
